siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Level 30-40
Overview Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games http://siegelord.37.com/ Fog: Clearing the fog at level 30 achieves wood and food resources in the earlier stage. You will also obtain a treasure chest when clearing the fog. We recommend that players obtain the equipment chest first to obtain the yellow equipment. (Unlocking yellow equips at level 36) League Legion: You can obtain equipment near Straitley, Wolfwood, Carwood, and Cragdon. You can obtain diamond chests near Draketon and Blackwater. Empire Legion: You can obtain equipment near Sandford and Stonechapel, and diamond chests near Blackwell and Blackwater. Kingdom Legion: You can obtain equipment near Blackwater, Outer Southcastle, Southcastle and Goldwood, and diamond chests near Winehall and Draketon. Scenario: Feudal Standing 3; In Gold We Trust Strong are technologies that must be researched. Please research them in time. If you still have gold after unlocking yellow equipment at level 36, you can change the ones from the world treasure chest. Because the purchased yellow equips have skills (1 star), we recommend that players use free refines until they obtain the attacking skills. Available for recruitment after defeating Helias at level 40; recommended. This is the only general for city terrain in the early stages. features lvl30 -> defeat Lafsey -> opens Feudal standing -> Increases 1 slot for generals after research lvl33 -> Defeat Dore -> opens strength -> Increases General's attack, defence and strength lvl36 -> Complete quest "Divine Weapons" -> opens Equipment Refining -> Use "free" chances or diamonds to change and upgrade equipment skills lvl36 -> Once the lvl is reached -> opens yellow equipment -> maximum 1 star; skills can be refined to lvl 2 (max) lvl40 -> Defeat Helias -> Recruit Helias -> The only city terrain General in the early stages -> needs to be used for a long period of time lvl40 -> Defeat helias -> opens Martial fury-> General's tactical damage +10% source of experience EXP Scenario Recommended Level: ★★★★★ "Giffman EXP Scenario" appears after defeating Nollen at level 32. "Shipman EXP Scenario" appears after defeating Yarborough at level 36. World of Fog Recommended Level: ★★★★☆ Early stage of fog mainly supplies food and gold resources. After clearing an amount of fog, the "Advanced EXP Fog" appears. World Battle Recommended Level: ★★★★☆ You can attack the city after clearing the fog. The Battle will be a stable source of experience for a long period of time. Generals Samuels (Yellow General, required level: 31) Recommended level: ★★★★★ Highlights: Defeat Lafsey to obtain technology "Feudal Standing 1". You can recruit another general after research. This slot is prepared especially for Samuels. Promptly equip the generals after recruitment. Eadric (Yellow General, required level: 34) Recommended level: ★★★★☆ Key Points: You must recruit Samuels in order to defeat Eadric. You can dismiss Caelius afterwards and recruit Eadric in the Tavern to replace Caelius. Fabro (Yellow General, required level: 37) Recommended level: ★★★★☆ Key Points: Please change Dantus and Eadric's equipment to yellow; then you will be able to clear this level easily. Fabro's terrain of advantage and tactics overlap with Dantus's. To avoid training costs, recruitment is not required. Helias (Yellow General, required level: 40) Recommended level: ★★★★★ Tactics: Invasion Terrain of Advantage: City Key Points: Please research the Strength Technology promptly and free refine the yellow equipment until it gets attack attributes in order to clear levels more easily. A general who specializes in city terrains; must recruit! You can consider which terrain (mountains, plains, or swamp) is least used in the Battle and dismiss generals of that specialty in order to recruit Helias. Explore the world of Thieden on 37Games! http://siegelord.37.com/